


Death Coined

by Skeren



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has a unique way of talking to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Coined

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2006.

Pull, cock, shoot. Sounded easy didn't it? Yeah, of course it did, until you had to do it. It got easier after the first time though. After a while it was a steady repetition of the crack of the gun and the feel of the recoil making your palms sting. It was easy to get lost like that. It was more than easy to start to let the numbers slip, to stop feeling guilty about the single lives and to only notice the big mistakes. A kid here or there, who cared?

"I care." 

A dead whisper from damned lips, that's what that was. Who are you? What makes you special? What do you have? Family, friends, a chance? Ha, you really thought you were getting all that didn't you? Suck it up street rat, you're dead.

"No, I'm not."

Then what are you?

"I'm death. Shinigami."

God of death. Sure sounds like a big name. What makes you a god? You're just a kid killer, terrorist on the rocks. Maybe they should have spaced you, but instead they put a stealthy killing machine in your hands. Aren't you happy? 

"No."

But you got all the things you wanted. 

"No, I didn't."

But you're on Earth. You're off the colony with its plagues and destruction. That should have made you happy. That's your _chance_ isn't it?

"Not the kind I wanted."

No? Maybe you wanted a different kind then. Friends? Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, even Trowa. Hilde and Sally maybe? What about family? G, Howard, the Sweepers, they count for anything?

"They count."

But it's still not enough is it? You're nothing but a killer. Can't live life you've never tasted the right way. Can't you afford to let go enough to realize you don’t have to keep stealing?

"I'm not stealing anything."

Then what are you doing?

"Borrowing."

Borrowing time?

"Yeah." He brought himself sharply back to focus and snatched his gun, then hauled himself out of the half-crumpled cockpit and ran before the imminent explosion went off in a flare of heat. A soft laugh escaped him as it made him stumble. "Borrowing time."


End file.
